


I'm not just any telepath

by CrikeyItsLauren



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bad Puns, Charles has feelings, Chess, Erik has Feelings, Fluff, Funny, Gay For You, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Mind Sex, Mindfuck, Shameless Smut, all the homo, charles has dumb jokes, erik is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrikeyItsLauren/pseuds/CrikeyItsLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles makes dumb jokes to Erik who is so done. I don't even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not just any telepath

Pushing the piece forward, Erik pursed his lips in thought. His eyes flashed over the board, already deciding what move to make next. The room was quiet and the only sound was the vinyl player in the corner of the room quietly humming in the background. The sun beamed through the French windows lighting up the floor and creating a warm feeling in the room. The thick smell of Erik's coffee made Charles screw his face up slightly. Crossing his leg over, he made another move. Taking one of Erik's pieces he smiled. 

"Not of top form today, are we love?" he asked lightly, his voice teased Erik. Leaning forward, Erik began to calculate where he can move his next piece. Resting on his elbows, he stared at the checked board. Charles smiled and kicked his lightly gently, waiting for Erik to move. 

Suddenly, Erik felt forbidden images flood into his head. He pictured a naked Charles laid on clean bed sheet, fingers clawing against the material in ecstasy. His eyes shut tight as his hips shifted, his breaths hot and erotic. Erik shook his head and looked back at the board. Charles was still waiting patiently, smiling as he did. Tugging at the turtle neck of his jumper, Erik swallowed and puffed out a flustered sigh. 

"No just... unwell" he stammered, he mentally slapped himself for sounding so weak. Erik was convinced he sounded like a 12 year old who was having their first crush. Biting the inside of his lip, he reached out for a piece before hesitating. 

"Do what you can, we have the day to ourselves" Charles mused, Erik's mouth twitched into a smile at that. 

The images flooded back into his head again. The same naked Charles was spread across a bed sheet, his breaths dry. His chest rose and sank with his breathing. Between his breaths, he muttered one name. Erik felt wave of heat wash over his crotch. Crossing his legs tightly, he cleared his throat nervously. Flashing his eyes to Charles, Erik pressed his lips together. Charles tapped the pads of his thumbs together and pursed his lips. 

"Yeah, right" Erik muttered. He quickly moved his piece and leaned back in his arm chair. 

He squinted when the images clouded his mind. On Charles' body, Erik saw his own hand stroke his soft skin, his fingers grazing the skin gently. His vision moved like he was moving himself. Slowly, examining Charles' body Erik noticed his erect member. He watched his own hand take the member. 

"Charles!" he suddenly snarled, lurching forward slightly. The heat in his crotch intensified. Charles looked up at Erik with innocent eyes and watched him for a moment. 

"What's the matter?" he asked, tilting his head aside lovingly. Erik rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"Stop, messing with me... It's... distracting" he mumbled, folding his arms over his chest. Feeling the material in his pants get tighter, Erik mentally cursed to himself. Stupid Charles and his stupid telepathy. 

"Oh Erik, don't think like that, it's a normal feeling" he cooed, Erik was sure he was taunting him. 

"What, getting an erection over a game of chess? I don't think so" he retorted, Charles laughed to himself slightly and rested his head on his first, smiling innocently at Erik who tried to look away from those sweet sparkling eyes and loving smile. Instead, he watched him carefully. 

"Well, we are alone in a room to ourselves Erik" he mused. 

"You and you mind tricks" Erik sighed, feeling his cock push against his pants. Humiliated, he awkwardly palmed at his crotch hoping it would stop. 

"I'm not just any telepath" Charles began, he rose from his arm chair and strode to Erik's side and knelt down to his height. Staring at his lips, Charles leaned forwards, his breath hot against Erik's skin. His heart pounded inside his chest, Erik felt numb in his stomach. Palming his erection once more, Charles closed the gap and pressed his lips to Erik's. 

It took a few moments for Erik to respond. Returning the gesture, he kissed back with such force. He didn't need to say a word, Charles understood those repressed feelings, hidden smiles and the way they avoided eye contact. Erik had a piece of paper with Charles written on it in cursive hand writing, some messages written in German and a smley face. Charles felt the nights that Erik had shamefully pleasured himself and wanked himself off over this guy. 

Breaking the kiss, Charles pulled back to look at Erik's flushed face. 

"I'm a hellapath" he finished. There was a moment of silence before Charles burst into laughter, clutching his stomach and squinting his eyes. His laugh echoed around the empty silent room. Erik, whose express was fluster and bashful suddenly changed to disbelief. He has never heard such a terrible joke from somebody so smart and wise. With a sigh, he reached to the laughing man. 

"That was awful" he said firmly, Charles smiled and reached over the arm of the chair to hold his hand. The two laughed together and shared another kiss. It wasn't Erik palming himself this time, it was Charles.


End file.
